unrealfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Unreal Tournament
Unreal Tournament (UT, UT99, UT-Classic) jest pierwszą grą z serii Unreal Tournament zaprojektowaną pod kątem rozgrywki multiplayer. Zawiera w sobie także kampanię i tryb Practise Session, przeznaczone dla pojedynczego gracza, gdzie jego przeciwnikiem są boty sterowane przez komputer. Pierwotnie zapowiadany był jako multiplayerowy expansion pack do Unreala. Wraz z postępem w tworzeniu gry i uwidocznieniem zmian, Epic Games wraz z Digital Extremes zadecydowało wydać Unreal Tournament jako osobny produkt. Wydawcą gry na świat początkowo było GT Interactive, w Polsce Licomp Empik Multimedia (LEM). Intro In 2291, in an attempt to control violence among deep-space miners, the New Earth Government legalized no-holds-barred fighting. Liandri Mining Corporation working with the NEG established a series of leagues and bloody public exhibitions. The fight's popularity grew with their brutality. Soon, Liandri discovered that the public matches were their most profitable enterprise. The professional league was formed. A cabal of the most violent and skilled warriors in known space, selected to fight in a Grand Tournament. Now it is 2341, fifty years have passed since the founding of Deathmatch. Profits from the tournament number in the hundreds of billions. You have been selected to fight in the Professional League by the Liandri Rules Board. Your strength and brutality are legendary. The time has come to prove you are the best. To crush your enemies. To win the tournament. Historia Demo Pierwsza publiczna wersja dema oznaczona numerkiem 322 została wydana 17 września 1999. Wersja 321 pojawiła się przypadkowo w sieci noc wcześniej, jednak szybko została podmieniona na właściwą 322. Ta wersja działa wyłącznie na kartach graficznych 3dfx i nie posiada planszy DM-Tempest. Pomyłka ta wymusiała wydanie łatki podmieniającej wersję 321 na 322. Dwa dni poźniej pojawiła się łatka dla dema 3dfx-only naprawiająca pewien problem z łączeniem na serwery. Pierwsze pełne demo (a także patch umożliwiający zamianę z 3dfx-only) zostało wydane 28 września 1999 roku. Zmieniał się także jego wersja na 338. Kolejna, jednak ponownie przypadkowo wydana wersja posiadała numer 338a i miała na celu przetestowanie wadliwego mechanizmu zmiany map na serwerach. Wersja 338 nie jest kompatybilna z oficjalnym, pełnym demem gry. Finalna wersja dema Unreal Tournament (numer 348) pojawiła się 19 października 1999 roku i zawiera 5 grywalnych map z gry. Były to: CTF-Coret, DM-Morpheus, DM-Phobos, DM-Tempest oraz DOM-Sesmar. Wersja demo numer 348 na Linuxa została wydana 20 października 1999 roku. 20 października 1999 roku wydano także dodatkowy patch do dema numer 348 poprawiający błąd z odtwarzaniem nagranych dem. 9 listopda 1999 pojawił się dodatkowy patch do finalnego dema poprawiający kod dla serwerów. Łatka nie ma wpływu na kompatybilność klienta z siecią. Changelog pomiędzy demem 3dfx-only a wersją finalną 348 znajduje się na tej stronie. Historia wydań *23 listopada 1999 - Unreal Tournament (PC) - 2 CD *19 stycznia 2000 - Unreal Tournament (Mac) *26 października 2000 - Unreal Tournament (PS2) - 1 DVD *27 października 2000 - Unreal Tournament GOTY (PC) - 2 CD *14 marca 2001 - Unreal Tournament (DC) - 1 RD-Rom *21 marca 2001 - Unreal Tournament GOTY (Mac) *29 sierpnia 2001 - Totally Unreal (PC) - 4 CD *: Zwiera Unreal Gold, Unreal Tournament - GOTY oraz płytę z zapowiedziami Unreal Championship/Unreal 2 *6 listopada 2006 - Unreal Anthology (PC) - 1 DVD *: Zawiera Unreal Gold, Unreal Tournament - GOTY, Unreal 2 oraz UT2004. *: Wydany przez Midway Games po przejęciu praw wydawniczych od Atari Recenzje Unreal Tournament to nadal najpopularniejsza gra w serii Unreal, która dla wielu graczy była pierwszym poważniejszym tytułem Multi Player. Z chwilą wydania Unreal Tournament miał możliwość uruchomienia map wykonanych w oryginale dla Unreala. Elementy z poprzedniej gry były automatycznie podmieniane na nowe przy uruchomieniu planszy DM w jednym z trybów gry w UT(Steve Polge, news z 19 listopada 1999 roku). Mody takie jak OldSkool Amp'd umożliwiają graczom uruchomienie map do Unreala w Unreal Tournament bez podobnej podmianki z zachowaniem oryginalnego contentu. Mimo prawie 10 lat od pierwszego wydania gry i wielu zmian technologicznych jakie zaszły w tym czasie, Unreal Tournament jest wciąż jednym z najczęściej granych FPSów w sieci. Spowodowane jest to przede wszystkim wysoką grywalnością oraz udanym zbalansowaniem broni. Zawartość Music Bronie *Translocator *Impact Hammer *Chainsaw *Enforcer *Bio Rifle *Shock Rifle *Pulse Gun *Ripper *Minigun *Flak Cannon *Rocket Launcher *Sniper Rifle *Redeemer Przedmioty *Thigh Pads *Body Armor *Shield Belt *AntiGrav Boots *Damage Amplifier *Invisibility *Relics Rasy *Necris *Humans *Robots *Skaarj-Human Hybrids (UT:GOTY) Drużyny *Black Legion *Blood Reavers *Dark Phalanx *Iron Guard *Iron Skull *Metal Guard *Raw Steel *Red Claw *The Corrupt *Thunder Crash *Venom Postacie *Malcolm *Xan Tryby gry *Deathmatch *Team Deathmatch *Capture The Flag *Assault *Domination *Last Man Standing Mapy Istotne pliki Pod tym linkiem znajdziesz wszystkie najistotniejsze pliki dla twojej oryginalnej wersji Unreal Tournament. Patche Oficjalne dla PCtów *UT 436 Patch dla wersji retailowej. Nie wymagany dla posiadaczy Unreal Anthology. Data pliku: 16 marca 2002 *UT 436 serwer dedykowany Data pliku: 20 lutego 2007 *UT 436 NoDelta Patch - łatka przeznaczona w przypadku problemów z odczytem CD z grą. Data pliku: 16 marca 2002 *UT Denial of Service Patch - rozwiązuje szereg problemów związanych z funkcjonowaniem serwerów. Użytkownicy nie tworzący serwerów UT na własnych komputerach nie potrzebują instalować tej łatki. Data pliku: 19 czerwca 2002 Nieoficjalne dla PCtów Linux Macintosh *UT 436 Mac Patch - wymagana retailowa wersja gry na PCty. Data pliku: 2 maja 2002 Bonus Packi Oficjalne Bonus Packi od Epic Games. Zobacz więcej w sekcji Bonusy. *UT Bonus Pack 1 (.umod) - zwany także Epic Bonus Pack. Jeżeli posiadasz edycję UT:GOTY nie jest konieczne instalowanie tego BP. Data pliku: 16 marca 2002 *UT Bonus Pack 1 (non .umod) - zwany także Epic Bonus Pack. Jeżeli posiadasz edycję UT:GOTY nie jest konieczne instalowanie tego BP. Data pliku: 16 marca 2002 *UT Bonus Pack 2 (non .umod) - zwany także Digital Extremes pack. Jeżeli posiadasz edycję UT:GOTY nie jest konieczne instalowanie tego BP. Data pliku: 16 marca 2002 *UT Bonus Pack 3 (.umod) - zwany także Inoxx Map pack. Data pliku: 16 marca 2002 *UT Bonus Pack 3 (non .umod) - also called Inoxx Map pack. Data pliku: 16 marca 2002 *UT Bonus Pack 4 (.umod). Data pliku: 16 marca 2002 *UT Bonus Pack 4 (non .umod). Data pliku: 16 marca 2002 Dema gry *Windows Ver. 348 Demo. Data pliku: 16 marca 2002 *Windows Ver. 348 Demo Patch. Data pliku: 16 marca 2002 *Linux Ver. 348 Demo. Uwaga: link nie działa z przeglądarką Firefox. *Mac Ver. 348m3 Demo. Data pliku: 2 maja 2002 *Mac Ver. 348m4 Demo Patch. Data pliku: 2 maja 2002 Bonusy Bonus Pack 1 Wydany 25 lutego 2000 roku przez Epic. Zawiera: *Trzy nowe modele, paczkę z sześcioma mutatorami, a także 11 map. Modele *Skaarj Hybrid *Nali *Nali WarCow Mutatory *Relic of Strength *Relic of Regeneration *Relic of Defense *Relic of Speed *Relic of Redemption *Relic of Vengeance Bonus Pack 2 Wydany 4 stycznia 2000 roku przez Digital Extremes. Zawiera: *Trzy nowe mutatory oraz dwie mapy. Mutatory *Volatile Ammo Mutator *Team Beacon *Volatile Weapon Bonus Pack 3 Nazwany także Inoxx Pack. Został wydany 11 maja 2000 roku przez Epic, a cała zawartość jest autorstwa znanego mappera Cedric 'Inoxx' Fiorentino. Zawiera: *Dwie paczki z teksturami oraz sześć map. Bonus Pack 4 Wydany 23 Grudnia 2000 roku przez Epic. Zawiera: *Dwa nowe modele, dwie paczki z teksturami oraz 12 nowych map. Modele *Xan - Mark II *WarBoss UTPG UTPG jest grupą osób, która podjęła się kontynuacji prac nad łatkami do Unreal Tournament po tym jak Epic Games wydało ostatni, oficjalny patch o numerze 436. Więcej informacji znajdziesz na stronie UTPG po adresem http://www.utpg.org. Twórczość fanowska Unreal Tournament jest jedną z najbardziej ubogaconych gier przez produkcje fanowskie takie jak mapy, mutatory i tryby gry, a nawet samodzielne mody Single Player. Mody z kampanią Single player *'Operation Na Pali' *'Xidia' *'Seven Bullets' *'Nali Chronicles' *'Legacy' *'Project Zephon' Ciekawostki *Unreal Tournament był początkowo planowany przez Epic Games jako kolejne rozszerzenie expansion pack do Unreala. *Tzw. easter egg ukryty w animacji końcowej gry przedstawia pięć nazwisk wcześniejszych zwycięzców Liandri Grand Tournament przed Xan Kriegor. Są to (w kolejności chronologicznej): Green Marine, Roan Terg, Magnus, Geos Dryon oraz Pariah. Nazwiska te pochodzą o ksywek twórców gry z ramienia Epic Games. Green Marine np. to Brandon "Green Marine" Reinhart, jeden z programistów. Zobacz także: *Totally Unreal *Unreal Tournament 2003 *Unreal Tournament 2004 *Unreal Tournament 3 Kategoria:Seria Unreal